And Then There Were Two
by Snufflesforever
Summary: Set after James and Lily are killed, Sirius is searching for someone to belive him. After finding Remus the two take a long joureny in the path of life and Sirius finds out that true friendship never dies. AU. And of course, none of the characters are min


A/N: AH like all Fan fics this has an A/N too, no need to read this unless you want to. The following Characters arent mine, nor wil they ever will be. I just have no life and to much time. Also there some parts in the story Where Remus and Sirius are talking and you will have no idea what...don't mind that this story is based on a RP that Jess and I did. So read and enjoy. Oooo By the way A BIG thank you to Jess for helping me with editing, the title for the Azkaban section and for Playing Remus in the RP:) P.S. Like it says in the summary...this is an AU story.

**Searching For Trust**

The Rat had done it, Sirius knew he couldn't trust the Rat known as Wormtail. Why oh why did he tell James and Lily to make Peter their secret keeper? At time it seemed perfect...Voldemort would never think of someone Like Peter as a secret keeper. Oh how wrong he had been, when he went to check on Peter in the hiding spot and found it Empty with no sign of struggle. He knew something was wrong, and when he saw James and Lily's house destroyed he knew what Peter had done, and what he had done. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" he had yelled at the Rat. It was then that Peter turned into Wormtail and ran off, Sirius in turn turned into Padfoot and chased him, but soon lost sign of him. Sirius then knew he was in trouble.

A couple of days later he saw the headlines: **WANTED: SIRIUS BLACK**. He was wanted, he would be sent to Azkaban for the rest of his life. He took a paper from an old man after he was done and carried it in his mouth, being a dog still. It took him a while, but he finally found it, Lunar Manor, where Remus was, he knew Remus would help him. He padded up to the old house and strached on the door Barking loudly _Remus?_ He called to him in his mind, hoping Remus had heard him.

Remus looked up from his book, hearing the barking, the starching and the voice. It couldn't be him; he had to be hearing things.

He put down his book, "Poems by Poe", "'Tis only a visitor, rapping at my chamber door, 'T is that and nothing more." He thought to himself with some form of irony as he glanced to the door. Or could it really be who he thought it was? No. He wouldn't come here. Or was he here to take out the last of his friends? Remus didnt move from his seat still looking at the door. Sirius barked louder, scratching at the door again _I know you're in there Remus!_ Did Remus beleive the paper, would he turn him in if he opened the door? No, Remus wouldn't do that, he was his friend.

Remus winced. So it was him. He wanted to get rid of them all didn't he? Betrayed Lily and James, giving away their hiding place, then chasing Peter. Remus sighed curling into a ball. Just leave me alone, I don't have anything to do with anyone anymore.

_REMUS! I didn't do it! Please open the door_. It started to rain and Sirius sighed. _It's raining, Moony_. He scratched on the door again, his barks turning into a whimper. Remus sighed, maybe it would be best to be killed, and everything had been taken from him either way. He walked to the door slowly, and there was the sound of about ten locks and bolts clicking before the door was opened. Padfoot ran in quickly, shaking off the water. The paper was still in his mouth and he quickly changed into himself. The paper was now in his hands. He looked horrible, his dark gray eyes filled with a mix of sadness, fear, and worry, his hair was plastered to his face.

"God, you look horrible" came Remus' toneless reply, he then turned away walking back to the room he came from.

"I know..." He followed Remus into the room and slowly opened the wet Paper, "I'm guessing you've read the paper Moony..." He said shakily.

"That, and all the calls I've been recieving." he muttered not looking at Sirius.

"I...I didn't do it Remus, I Promise you..." He looked real sad, and was shaking

"Promises.. You made one other promise to me, Sirius, and I've learned you're promises are not kept."

Sirius cringed; remembering what he was talking about. He grew real quiet then, not talking for a moment; he then turned back to face Remus. "I'm not working for Voldemort, I'm not a Death Eater" He slowly lifted his left sleve to reveal...nothing. He couldn't believe this, the one person he thought he could turn to in times need, didnt believe him. He let his sleve fall back down.

"The mark can be hidden." was all Remus said, looking dubiously at Sirius.

Sirius could only gape at Remus in shock, he turned away muttering sadly, "It's over Remus, it's the end." those who thought Sirius had committed to crime would think he was about to kill his next victim, which is exactly what Remus thought. He frowned at Sirius and shook his head, if Sirius was going to kill him, it was going to be rather tough. "We're the only ones left, Remus...The only ones left in our group..." He was shaking again, "They'll lock me up Remus, they'll give me the kiss." He looked real frightened, he then shakily stuck his hand in his robes and took out his wand, he knew there was some spell that would show what spell was used last.

_No more then you deserve,_ Remus thought to himself callously as he watched Sirius reaching for his wand. He didn't say anything. Sirius sighed and tossed his wand to Remus. "Test it... see what spell was used last" He slowly lifted his hand in the air, as in defeat and backed away, as in Remus was working for the Ministry. "And now...I'm not armed..." Remus eyed Sirius distrustfully, then took the wand tapping it with his own muttering the spell, seeing the disarming spell coming from Sirius' wand, he had obvisly tried to Disarm Peter. Sirius watched Remus waitng wonderinng if his best friend would Belive him now.

Remus blinked and frowned, "You could have used this spell on anyone in the past few days"

Sirius sighed, "I've been in my dog from the past few days, only way I can get around..." He stated looking at Remus slightly hurt. Remus merely nodded and Sirius sighed, "You.. Don't believe me, do you Remus?"

Remus frowned, "I don't know what to believe anymore, Sirius"

Sirius frowned, slowly lowering his arms and sinking into a sitting position on the ground. "Please Remus...I wouldn't Betray James he is... was...one of my best friends." He looked away, "What do I have to do so that you'll believe me?"

"I don't know, just leave me alone!" Remus snapped turning away from Sirius.

"Fine." Sirius muttered looking really hurt. He stood up, walking toward the door; "I'll survive...people like big, friendly Dogs..." He opened the door looking out into the rain, then shifted into his dog form. _Keep my wand, if I get caught...I won't need it_. His voice said in Remus' head before the large dog walked outside.

"Padfoot!" Remus cried frowning. The large grim stopped and turned, water dripping off of his muzzle. _Yes?_ Remus frowned and shook his head sighing, "Never mind..." The large dog sat down looking at Remus.

_No, go on. Tell me_.

He pressed on in Remus' mind. Remus just shook his head and the large dog sighed. _Okay then, well I don't want to trouble you anymore... I'll go, G'bye Remus_. With that, the large dog turned and walked out into the rain. Remus frowned closing the door not bothering to lock it and walked into his 'study'. Padfoot took one last longing look at Lunar Manor, then walked off into the rain. He had to find proof, but what could he possibly find? Remus walked up to his desk and opened the drawer frowning and pulling out a gun.

"What's the point of living anymore?" He thought to himself, him anymore. He opened the clip of the gun, placing a silver bullet in it. "Everyone else is gone, Padfoot has lost it." he sighed, "I guess no one was every really there."

Sirius suddenly froze, a horrible feeling forming in his gut, he turned back into himself, not caring if anyone saw him, and ran back to Lunar Manor thanking God the door was still open, he ran inside quickly. Remus closed the clip of the gun and stared at it, not noticing Sirius.

Sirius eyes went wide "Remus..." but Remus didn't even look at Sirius. "Remus...Buddy what's wrong?"

Remus shook his head muttering, "Everything."

Sirius eyed the gun and he held out his hand, "Remus, give me the gun..." Remus just shook his head. Sirius frowned, "Look, I don't want you killing yourself. Give me the gun!"

"No" He answered coldly. Sirius blinked and frowned.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to", he answered coldly.

Sirius frowned, "Is this what's bothering you Remus? Are you lonely?" He asked softly and took a step towards Remus who merely looked at him.

"What do you care!" He snapped at Sirius, who jumped back quickly at the sound of his voice.

"What do you mean, 'what do I care?" You're my_best_ friend, I care! I care about my friends!

Remus glared at Sirius, "So _That's_ why you're not getting rid of me like you did James, Lily, Peter and all those muggles!"

"I _Didn't_ do it! You know I wouldn't do that! It was Peter!" Remus looked at Sirius like he was stupid.

"Peter wouldn't do that, and _You_ were their Secret Keeper."

Sirius paled and he looked down, "Yes, I was, and maybe everyone is right, maybe it was my fault, maybe I did kill them, but not the way everyone thinks..." He looked up to face Remus.

"Then how?" He asked, looking over Sirius carefully. Sirius looked up and sighed, not looking at Remus.

"As you know...Voldemort was after them... So I told James to switch Secret Keepers, knowing Voldemort would come to me first. So I told them to switch Peter, Voldemort would never think anyone would use someone so small, so weak...I thought it would be the perfect plan if they used Peter until everything was safe. But it turned out that Peter was the spy. The night it happened I went to check on Peter in his hiding place, and he was gone, but there was no sign of any struggle. It was then I knew what Peter had done. What I had done."

He looked around tears rolling down his cheeks; "I killed them..."

Remus frowned slightly putting a hand on Sirius shoulder. "Why...didn't you think of me?" he asked quietly. Sirius wiped away his tears, and sighed.

"You... You... could have been the Spy, wedidn't know who to trust...I'm sorry..."

Remus sighed, "and yet you didn't think Peter would be, him being the one that always hung around the bigger people?" he asked his voice gone quiet.

Sirius eyes grew moist," I couldn't tell anyone at the time, we weren't thinking, I'm sorry Remus..." Remus nodded, then turned his gaze to the window watching the rainfall. "Do you... Or did you think I was the spy." Sirius asked softly. Remus nodded, and Sirius smiled. "Will you forgive in thinking it was you?"

"Forgive me for thinking the same?" Remus replied with the question, to which Sirius nodded. "The Ministry will be looking for you, they came by here yesterday." Sirius nodded. "But you're welcome here for as long as you wish."

Sirius smiled, his old smile, "Thanks, mate." Remus nodded dropping the gun back in the drawer. "Keep it in there, Remus."

Sirius said watching him, and Remus nodded. "Is there something wrong?" Remus shook his head and Sirius sighed. "I don't know what to do anymore."

Remus sighed, looking at Sirius, "Neither do I..."

Sirius gave a sad smile, "I'll be on the run for the rest of my life..."

"No, not for the rest of your life, things will get better sooner or later."

"Sooner or later..." Sirius mummered, "God, Remus, I'm terrified..."

"I'll be with you, they probably think I'm with you, seeing as I'm not dead" He offered ashe turned his gaze from Sirius and looked out the window once more watching the rain and he sighed. Sirius frowned and walked over to Remus, "Since when is rain so interesting, Remus?" He asked softly.

"Since I've been alone..." murmured Remus, not looking at Sirius.

"Well you won't be alone anymore, they're gonna have to take me away kicking and screaming." Sirius said with a nod.

"Then I'll go with you..." Remus murmured.

"Really?" Sirius asked shocked, and Remus nodded. "God. I've missed you Remus." Remus merely nodded, and it was then Sirius that brought Remus into a brotherly hug. Remus was taken aback, but he soon hugged Sirius back.

"It's been too long..." He murmured, and Sirius nodded. Remus backed away, "I never saw Harry until three days ago...I tried to get him so he wouldn't have to go with that muggle aunt and uncle of his. They wouldn't let me because I have no direct claim, and the wizards didn't because... of my problem..."

Sirius nodded painfully, "I'm his godfather...and I can't even see him...I can't do my duty." he sighed sadly.

"They think you're a convict." Sirius nodded with a sigh. It was then that Remus looked up hearing something above the rain and frowned. When Sirius saw the look on Remus' face, the color drained from his own, and soon pounding came from the door, causing Sirius to jump. "Lovely." Remus murmured.

"I was always waiting for it to come..." murmured Sirius.

Remus nodded, "I'm going with you, after all what are friends for?" Sirius nodded watching Remus walk forward towards the door, from which the pounding continued, followed by an "OPEN UP!" Remus finally opened the door, "Yes?" he asked vaguely.

"We know Sirius Black is in there Wolf, Get out of the way!" said a gruff voice, it was followed by a grunt, then a thud as if something had hit he ground. "The names Remus, mate, call me 'wolf' again and I'll hit harder." Despite the look of frailness Remus had, he could really hit hard, and was a lot stronger then he looked, it came with being a werewolf.

Sirius came up next to Remus, "Nice hit, mate.

"Thanks." There were now several more members of the ministry coming forward, after getting over the shock of Remus hitting someone. "We go down fighting?" He asked in that calm voice, Sirius nodded. Remus took that as his cue taking out his wand, "Petrificus Totalus!" He petrified one, who hit the floor like a dead log, he then continued socking any who got near him.

Sirius stood there and blinked, "Er...Remus...you still have my wand."

Remus laughed, and quickly tossed Sirius his wand and he quickly caught it caught it. "Thanks, mate" He then pointed his wand at a worker, "Expelliarmus!" The worker lost his wand and and got sent flying back into two others. "Alright! Three in one shot! Beat that, Remus!"

"Expelliarmus!" Remus cried, and in turn he knocked down four workers, he then turned to Sirius "You could always run, you know..."

Sirius shook his head, "No way! I'm fighting with you... besides, you beat me!" he added with a grin.

Remus grinned, "Of course, I taught you that spell" Sirius nodded, and strangely the workers had stopped attacking them and were watching them talk. Remus glanced at them and frowned tilting his head, "Standing there?" He questioned them, "Thoses days are past. Seems so much longer ago than they really were."

Sirius nodded, "Yes, I agree"

Remus pointed to the workers, "Look they're just standing there!" He blinked watching them with some intrest.

Sirius nodded, "Yes, but so are we..."

Remus blinked, "Then what's going on?" Sirius shrugged, suddenly Remus stopped moving and he fell to the ground with a dull thud. One of the curses had hit him. Sirius eyes widened and he ran over to Remus. "Petrificus Totalus!" was the curse said, and it hit Sirius who grew rigid and fell on the ground next to Remus.

"There, we got'em, we better get them back. I told you the werewolf was in on it" One worker scoffed to another.

The other frowned, "Shut up, and let's just get them to where they belong." He picked up Sirius with a grunt. "He's heavy" he mumbled.

"You expected him to be a feather?" The one picking up Remus murmured as he apparated to the coast off of Azkaban followed by the other.

"And on the boat they go, no longer our charges." he muttered as he dropped Remus and Sirius into cells on a small boat, then apparated away followed by the other.

**Lost inside Myself**

Sirius awoke on the boat with a groan; he sat up rubbing his head, which was throbbing in pain. Remus remained unconscious not moving. Sirius sighed still rubbing his head as he gazed sadly over at his friend, who finally pulled himself up. "Remus... I'm sorry..." Sirius said taking his eyes off his friend.

Remus shook his head. "Forget it...I chose this..."

"We'll die here...I hate this place..." Sirius muttered as they arrived. Remus shuddered; already sensing what was there. They were both hauled out of the boat cells by mean looking guards and were marched into Azkaban and shoved roughly in a small cell. Remus immediately walked into a corner and curled into a ball shivering. Everything was cold. So cold. Sirius remained standing, gazing out of the cell with a sigh. Remus closed his eyes, shaking screams ringing in his ears.

_**REMUS**! I told you to stay at the house!_

_But daddy I can take care of myself!_

_No you can't, go back to the-_

_**DADDY**! Arrows firing, growling. Everything repeating itself over and over_...

Remus brought his legs up to his chest and began to scream. Sirius quickly turned his gaze away from out side the cell and was by Remus' side in a minute shaking his shoulders. "Remus! Remus, buddy, what's wrong?"

Remus continued to scream words distinguishable. "DADDY! Wake up! Wake up! Don't leave me, it's my fault!" Remus repeated over and over rocking back and forth.

"God..." Sirius murmured, he brought Remus into a hug trying to calm him, when that didn't work he started to shake him,"Snap out of it Remus..." Remus opened his eyes, they were glazed over but faded by terror, he gave Sirius a blank stare. "Remus..."Sirius started.

"It's my fault..." He muttered

"What is..."

"He's dead..."

"Who's dead?"

"Papa..."

Sirius nodded, "Oh..."

For one brief moment, Remus eyes brightened, then faded just as quickly. He burst into tears.

"It's all happening over and over..."

Sirius fronwed, "What is...?" he asked soflty as he wrapped his arms around his friend.

"The wolf..." was all he said, still sobbing.

"Oh...God..." Sirius hugged him tighter. "Shh...It's okay Remus, try to forget..."

"I...I can't...it won't go away..." He buried his face in Sirius' chest in a childish way.

Sirius patted his friend's back trying to calm him down, "It's all right Remus. Let it out..." he said softly.

"Everything is so cold...it's their fault...all their fault..." Of course everyone knew Azkaban was full of dementors.

Sirius held him closer trying to keep him warm, keep him sane. "Yes, I know...Don't show them that you're afraid...think happy thoughts Remus. Think of something happy..."

Remus shook his heads firmly, "I... can't..." He whimpered.

Sirius frowned, "Sure you can. Remember Hogwarts?" Sirius asked softly.

Remus sighed, "Barely..."

"Barely? What do you mean barely? We had a great time..."

Remus shuddered, "And... Its slipping from my mind...I can't remember the good, everything I remember are the bad things, the fights, the arguments..."

Sirius fronwed, "Forget those...Remember the first night I came to the willow? When Padfoot and Moony broke down the wall in the shack? Or how about our first trip to Hogsmead..." Sirius trailed off thinking of more happy thoughts.

Remus gave a shudder, "yeah it was cold...and snow fell early." He sighed trying hard to concentrate, but doing pretty bad job at it.

"No, no. Don't think about the coldness Remus... happy thoughts..." He racked his memories for a happy thought, then smiled faintly at one "what about when we first became friends."

"That took forever."

Sirius smiled, "But it was worth it wasn't it?" Remus nodded, not moving it was so hard not to give into the madness

"Please Remus...stay with me...don't be driven by the madness..." Remus nodded shakily shuddering as the screams could be heard, the voices in the back of his head coming back. Sirius closed his eyes leaning back, "I...I got it!" he said suddenly.

Remus looked up at him slightly, "What." he asked his voice low and pitiful.

"You and I have done nothing to deserve this, we are both innocent...its not happy, but they cant take that away from us." Remus nodded cringeing as another scream echoed through the halls.

"We're here for the rest of our lives Sirius... why bother keeping sane...staying alive... If we'll just see the same thing happening over and over?" He began to shiver, looking around the cell as if something was going to pounce from the shadows. He clamped his eyes shut trying real hard to keep himself from losing it and to stop shaking. "We haven't even been here an hour... and i'm already losing it..." He mummered so softly, Sirius frowned.

"I won't let you end up like that Remus, I promise..."

Remus nodded, "I believe you..." he mummered.

**12 years later**

Remus sat in the corner watching an invisible thing fly around the room. He blinked faintly hearing someone come in the door, despite the distance. "Door. Someone's here" he muttered. Sirius walked from the shadows with a faint nod, Remus' hair had gotten quite long, the silver streaks more visible then normal, but his eyes remained sharp, as did his eyes. "Shall I pretend once more to have lost it?" he questioned. He and Sirius both figured if anyone saw that they both had remained normal, they'd be separated. Sirius gave and faint nod, brushing his long hair out of his eyes, which were now very sunken and sullen and had lost their normal gleam. Remus asssumed the glossy eyed look and curled into a ball rocking back and forth muttering random words out of his breath, he really was a good actor. Sirius watched him with a grin, then turned his gaze to out side the cell. Fudge walked by the cell, stopping looking in with a faint frown, there was a newspaper in his hand, seeing Sirius he frowned, and Sirius returned it.

"Fudge..." Sirius muttered eyeing him with utter most loathing. Fudge merely blinked at Sirius in awe, He was normal...he hadn't lost it... Sirius eyed the paper in Fudge's hand, "Can I have that? I wanna do the cross word..." Fudge nodded, handing him the full paper, then walked off shaking his head. Sirius walked back over to Remus.

"Good show mate"

"Its not exactly hard anymore..." Remus mummered frowning slightly, he had grown paler. Sirius unrolled the paper, seeing the front page his eyes went wide, Remus looked over his shoulder, and his eyes caught the picture immediately. Pettigrew.

Sirius eyes were wide, "That. Boy goes to Hogwarts..." Sirius mummered, "And look who goes with him..."

Remus scanned the paper, looking for all possible information. "Harry..." he mummered, his eyes wide. "That Dirty little rat."

"He's... At...Hogwarts." Sirius mummered, shaking slightly.

"We have to_have_ to get out of here." Remus mummered.

"Bloody hell! That dirty no Good Son of a bitch! Sirius growled.

Remus sighed, "Sirius you go to get out of here...when they come witht he food...slink out as Padfoot"

Sirius nodded, "I'll go tomorrow..." Soon the sun had set, and the cells had grown dark.

That night the guards were doing their daily checking the cells,it was thhenone put his finger to his lips, he turned to his companion.

"You hear that?"

The other frowned, listening and he nodded. Both turned towards the cell Sirius and Remus were in. "He's at Hogwarts" Came the faint mummer of Sirius

The next evening Sirius sat in Padfoot form waiting, Remus sat by him starching him behind the ears. "You ready mate?" The dog seemed nod _Ready as I'll ever be...Moony's human gonna be all right?_ Remus nodded, "I'll be fine, don't worry." The dog tilted his head,_Padfoot wait for you in London_. Remus nodded, just as the door opened for the food to be brought in, Sirius being so skinny now, slinked out unnoticed. The dog ran through the halls of Azkaban, stopping outside by the waters edge. He let out a soft whine before leaping into the cold water. He began swimming, the Alarms had gone off, Dementors swarmed about, word was out Sirius Black had escaped.

The dog made it the shore, dripping with water, he shook off, then broke off into a run, he had to find a way to get to London, and he had to find food. An old man sat on a park bench eating a sandwich, seeing Padfoot he smiled. Padfoot looked at the man he could be helpful. Quickly he bounded over.

"Hey, fella where'd you come from?" Padfoot answered with a loud bark. "Hungry are you?" The man tore half his sandwich in half and gave it to Padfoot and he took it gratefully. The man laughed and patted him on the head; two workers from the ministry came up and showed the man a picture.

"Hey buddy you seen this guy?"

He showed him a picture of Sirius. The man shook his head, "No."

One of the workers nodded towards Padfoot, "That your dog?"

The man nodded, "Of course it is, why wouldI sit with a stray?" The ministry workers shrugged, and with that they were off.

"So, Fella... I'm going to London...wanna come?" Padfoot barked happily, London He thought I can get to London! Soon a bus came and the two of them got on the bus. After a couple of hours they arrived, and got off the bus. "Mnkay Pooch, here we are, free to go if you want." Padfoot looked from the man to where he knew Diagon Alley was. The man shrugged, "go on if ye want, I could tell you sumfin different, but i don't know what, but glad to be service mate..." With that Padfoot gave them man a friendly lick on the hand as if to say "thank you" then bounded off. The man laughed, and then he too went on his way. The dog stopped looking around; trying to find familiar land marks, or even peoples.

Mean while Remus stared up at the roof keeping his mind as blank as possible. Tonight was the full moon. Of Course there was no Guarantee he'd get out, but there was still a chance. With a sigh Remus walked up to the front of the bars, rather boring being stuck alone, "Fudge suckssssss!" Remus yelled over the screaming he sighed scrunching up his nose, only a few more hours to the full moon. He sat down boredly, looking out the bars; the dementors were somewhere else at the moment, thank goodness for that bit of mercy.

Far off Padfoot had found a safe spot and curled up in a ball and was no sound asleep. While he was sleeping, the sunset over the horizon, the moon was coming up the opposite. Full and lighting the ground. Remus awoke from his troubled sleep, the change begging. He was covered in fur almost instantly. He walked to the bars and charged at full speed and yelped as he hit the bars, but the bars bent. He kept bashing into the bars for hours and three hours later there was a hole big enough for him to slip through. He darted through and ran at full speed, well as fast a he could with a splitting headache. He didnt look back, nor did he stop and with one great leap he plunged into the water. Moony turned his head looking at the dementors gathering at the shore and gave a wolfish grin, they couldn't follow him, and he continued swimming.

Padfoot awoke from his slumber and looked to the sky seeing the moon he sighed. Moony had to have got out, he just had to and he wasn't going to move until he knew he was out. He knew they were in even more trouble now that they had escaped from Azkaban. He lifted his head to the night sky and let out a loud howl calling Moony, hoping his howl would reach him. Miles away the howl reached the swimming Moony, he didnt hear it, yet he heard it mentally reaching the shore he howled back running towards London. Padfoot was walking through the shadows of the park. Stopping he laid down. It was then he heard voices. Ministry workers. He ducked into the shadows listening to them.

"Where is he? That Black is so tricky...If and when the Dementors find him he'll get the kiss..." Padfoot watched them from the shadows eyes widened.

"Did you hear? That werewolf escaped a few hours ago, they'll both be in for it if they're caught. The other Replied.

"Yes, but good riddance right?" He sounded confused, "Amazing how they both seemed so Normal...especially Black."

"How could they survive in there that long? I would have lost it in the first couple of hours. But they're supposed to be going after Harry Potter, you know, for taking down their master..."

"Yes, so I've heard...Poor Boy..." He sighed. "We should have expected this."

" Yah. Why didn't they give them more security?" the other questioned, "If I worked there, they would of gotten the Kiss straight away."

"Of course, it would have made it easier. Where do you think they'll go?"

"Probably Hogwarts. Fudge is already talking about putting guards up there."

"Probably, but they're smarter then that...they won't walk right in...Where would they go hide?"

"Who knows? They could go anywhere..."

"Frankly I don't care." It began to rain and he sighed, "Ah I give up...lets call it a night..."

" I agree, I won't tell if you wont." The other replied.

"I wont tell..." With that, the two of them walked off.

Padfoot crept from the shadows and took off running he had to find Moony, they had to get out of here, or it would be their end.

Moony had ducked into an alleyway, sniffing the floor for the scent of the large dog, keeping his blood lust in tact, only because Remus, the pesky voice in his head wanted him too, he continued sniffing around.

The dog was in panic racing around looking for the wolf, _Moony? you around here?_ He called, trying to reach the wolf's mind. If the Ministry found him... The dog quickly shook his head shaking that very thought from his mind. He bounded into the alleyway sniffing around, for the familiar canine, but got no such luck. _Moony?_ He called again. _Damn it Moony!_ The dog looked around lifting his muzzle to the sky trying to get a scent. A low growl was heard and the Grim looked around, and out of the shadows of the alleyway, trotted Moony, still slightly damp, but perfectly fine.

_What is Padfoot yelling about?_ He growled. _Moony no like yelling_. The dog quickly turned to face the large Wolf and gave a sigh of relief and trotted over to him.

_Moony and Padfoot in trouble_. The dog quickly told his friend, sitting down in front of him wrapping his black tail around his front legs. _Padfoot heard Ministry workers talkin'. Ministry have workers looking for Moony and Padfoot._

The wolf seemed unconcerned._ Moony and Padfoot go to shack, shack will be safe_. The wolf nodded knowingly and the dog nodded in agreement and with that the two canines ran off into the darkness.

**Home Again**


End file.
